school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy
Jeremy Johnson is a supporting character in Phineas and Ferb. He is the crush and later boyfriend of Candace Flynn, older brother of Suzy Johnson and son of Jack Johnson and Mrs. Johnson. He often visits thr Flynn-Fletcher residence to check out Phineas and Ferb's crazy contraptions. Jeremy also worked at the Slushy Dawg fast food chain before departing to Tri-State State. He debuted in "Attack on Coastal Waters Part 2: Battleships and Cold-Shoulders". Personality Jeremy is a pretty neutral person, and is not bound by the details of the situation. Whenever he asks Candes he feels nervous, it never really looks like it. He enjoys the big ideas of Phineas and Ferb. From downloading their songs to going to their car wash with his mother's car. Biography Off to the Falls Jeremy doesn't appear much in Off to the Falls, but that doesn't mean he's not in it at all. He hangs out with the gang on a few occasions, even going to Froyo World with them at one occasion. It is unknown what happened to him after that, but it is likely that he joined a resistance against Bill Cipher. 2 Years Prior to Forever Sophomores During the 2-Year Timeskip, Jeremy has been shown spending more time with his girlfriend Candace, before graduating from High School and heading to Tri-State State for his College Education. Forever Sophomores In Season 35, Jeremy briefly appears in a flashback in "An Apologetic Vengeance", as he is seen departing for College. He then returns a season later, in "Attack on Coastal Waters Part 2: Battleships and Cold-Shoulders", as he was rescued from Bill Cipher. After that, he, along with Stewie and Brian, joins Caillou's Team on their jouney to find Tommy Pickles and help him save the Java-Lava from closing down with Karaoke Night during the Karaoke Konflicts Arc. In Season 37, He is seen hanging out with the other teens while preparing for the final battle with Bill Cipher. Appearance Jeremy is a tall and slender teenage boy who has fair skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. Not including temporary outfits, Jeremy is seen wearing 3 main outfits. Phineas and Ferb In Phineas and Ferb, Jeremy wore an unbuttoned, olive green short-sleeved dress shirt with a darker green border, a brown short-sleeved undershirt, beige cargo shorts, white socks, and brown sneakers with white soles and orange laces. Off to the Falls In Off to the Falls, Jeremy wore a yellow dress shirt with red pinstripes underneath a white sweater vest with a black stripe and trim, a red ascot, a brown belt with a gold buckle, blue low-rider jeans, and the same brown shoes from his original outfit. Forever Sophomores In the flashback shown in "An Apologetic Vengeance", where he is shown departing for college, He can be seen wearing his original outfit fom Phineas and Ferb. But in "Attack on Coastal Waters Part 2: Battleships and Cold-Shoulders" and onwards, Jeremy switches to a brand-new outfit, consisting of a lime-green varsity jacket with white sleeves and the letter "T" on it, a dark teal short-sleeved undershirt, a black belt with a silver buckle, brown cargo pants with 4 pockets, and orange converse sneakers. Gallery Jeremy_Johnson.png Jeremy FS.png